


[Podfic] in the ether, in the heavens

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you think, <em>if he were there, I would find him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] in the ether, in the heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the ether, in the heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573389) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Thanks to darcylindbergh for granting permission to record.

 

Length: 11:57

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/995qtl77yjftcjf/in+the+ether%2C+in+the+heavens+by+darcylindbergh.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rl2uy60sbxc8l11/in+the+ether%2C+in+the+heavens+by+darcylindbergh.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/in-the-ether-in-the-heavens-by-darcylindbergh))

Pre/Post Music - [Half-life (live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTxmcEk2o2E) \- Imogen Heap


End file.
